A Little Bit Longer...
by Hoshi-san
Summary: Hitomi left Gaea and Van behind, and misses the life she used to have with her friends. But a dreams comes to hunt her and she has to protect Gaea from destruction. Rated PG13-R...


Disclaimer :: As you may know, I do not own Escaflowne nor it's characters nor anything because:  
  
First, this is fanfiction...made by a fan *grin* ;  
  
Second, if I owned it, there would definitely be a kiss between Van and Hitomi. Anyways   
*rolls eyes* enjoy...  
  
Notes :: This fic will be in Hitomi's point of view. When not, warning will appear. It is rated   
PG13-R for some of the content (maybe not now but definitely later...Geez, never wrote anything   
above PG *grins insanely*)  
  
  
Title :: A Little Bit Longer...  
  
Chapter One :: In the black of the night  
  
I was looking up to the stars hanging in the dark night sky, like I always do since I left. But   
what did I exactly left behind?? Nothing important you may think, but you are so wrong. I left   
everything behind...including myself. How is that possible?? I have no idea, but since I left,   
I'm not myself anymore. I left the track team 'cause it didn't matter to me anymore. Yukari-chan   
told me she loved Amano-senpai...I'm happy for them, but I must say also a bit jealous. Why, do   
you ask?? Not because I love him, nothing like that. Because I can't be with the one I love.   
That's what I left behind...him. Where?? In Gaea, the most mystical place in all Universe. And   
although I cannot see him...he's watching me...always.  
  
Suddenly I feel like my pendant glows, even if I don't really have it anymore. It happens   
sometimes here and there. I believe it represents my connection with Van. Yep, that is his   
name...I miss him. I miss them all, but he's far away now...tears start rolling down my cheeks   
and I shake my head fiercely. No time for that, no use in crying...I used it all up...some time   
ago. When did I last saw him?? Two years ago. Only?? Hai, but it's already too much for me.  
  
"Van."  
  
I whisper his name in the night hoping he gets my call. And he does 'cause I feel my pendent   
glowing inside my heart again. I can feel him and he can feel me. But I can't see him, or touch   
his skin, or smell his scent or kiss his lips...My cheeks are suspiciously burning by now and   
he must be too, 'cause I know he felt my heartbeat, and he knows I want to see him. He promised   
one day we would see eachother again...He always keeps his promises. And this time I'll show   
him my world.  
  
I hear my mother scream that I should be in bed by now. Reluctantly, I close my window and lay   
down. Looking at the clock on my table blinking 12:02 am, I turn to the other side, not falling   
asleep before shouting "Oyasumi" to my mother. I hear her footsteps and feel a warm kiss on my   
forehead. Closing my fist close to my heart, like if my pendent was still there, I whisper   
"Oyasumi" to Van. While drifting off to sleep, I hear a soft voice teasing my hears with   
promises of wonderful dreams.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I was in the middle of a huge valley. Green everywhere and...a castle?? Although I never been   
here, I recognize some of the statues guarding the castle...  
  
"Fanelia's castle!!"  
  
I was in Fanelia!? How is it possible!? It must be a dream. Besides, it was in ruins when I   
last saw it. I look up to the sky to see the Earth and the Moon hanging in the blue night sky.   
I am in Gaea. I turn around when I hear footsteps and I see him...leaving the castle, looking   
somewhat tired. I call his name but he doesn't hear me. If it is a dream, he should turn to me   
now, 'cause that's what I want to happen. It's my dream...isn't it? I start running in his   
direction, calling his name, but I go through him...  
  
The scene changes and I see a battle. The Fanelian guards are losing when...  
  
"Escaflowne!!"  
  
It's as magnificent as I remembered it. But that means Van is inside. Is this a vision of the   
future or from the past?? I can't recall exactly what happened, I just saw the guards running   
to the fallen Escaflowne, trying to get Van from inside it. Merle comes running from inside the   
palace shouting his name. Then the scene changes to...Black!!??  
  
But this is different. I feel the blackness surrounding me, teasing my senses and confusing   
them. It reaches out to me, trying to catch me, trying to reach inside me. Almost like Death.   
It's boning hands trying to grasp my heart and twist my insides. I have to wake up, or it will   
eventually get me. The hands reach for my neck and choke me. I can't breathe, my heart...I can   
feel it stopping, quitting, tired of fighting...but I don't fight. I'm not a fighter. So how   
can I be tired of something I don't do...  
  
Then the blackness envelops me, taking me down to the emptiness and loneliness of death...  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
Well, now that I got that out of my system I feel much better. *grins*  
  
Hope you guys and gals enjoy it. See ya in another chapter...if I write one. *big cheesy grin*  
  
PS - I LOVE feedback...   
  
Kawaii Hoshi :: "In your dearest memories, do you remember loving me?" - Melodies Of Life 


End file.
